Stuck Up North
The forty-ninth episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb go on a rescue mission for Haven when she goes on a quest to find an ancient snow cone. Doofenshmirtz attempts to cause an avalanche. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are kicking back with their snow cone machine. Phineas enjoys a strawberry snow cone while Ferb snacks on a grape one. Suddenly, Phineas gets a text. It's from Haven, and in all caps. It was urgent, Haven was stuck! She was going on another quest, but this time to find an ancient snow cone. But she was in a jam because there were so many humongous snow drifts. Phineas tells Ferb to grab the parkas, because he knew what they were gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry uses the snow cone machine to create a pile of snow that leads yo his lair. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is in the North Pole, causing up quite a storm. They even got a report that someone is trapped in a snow drift up there. Perry grabs a rocket-powered sleigh and heads off. Luckily, the sleigh had flying abilities. Meanwhile, the boys finally make it up to the North Pole. They try to search for Haven, but can't seem to find her. Then, Phineas sees her unmistakable blonde hair. Haven is glad to see the boys are here to help. Phineas tells Ferb to get out the melting device. Ferb searches for it, but he can't find it. Phineas thinks it fell out of Ferb's bag when they came over. They do a massive search for it. Haven is getting worried. Meanwhile, Doof is trying to keep one of his Inators warm so it can function properly. Just then, Perry shows up in his rocket sleigh. Doof says it's not even Christmas, although he's not sure if Santa is still doing his summer run. He presents the Avalanche-Inator. It's pretty self explanatory, it will cause an avalanche! He noticed that there was a girl stuck in a snow drift down there, so he has the Inator aimed so it hits her. He also thinks Perry is thinking that how could he possibly cause an avalanche seeing that there are no mountains to speak of. He'll just have to see. Perry gulps. Haven feels like crying because she's so scared, but she tries to contain herself; everything is going to be okay, and Phineas knows what he's doing. Ferb comes back to report they haven't found it yet. Haven groans and tries to continue to be patient. Meanwhile, Perry easily goes up to Doof's Inator and blows it up. Doof facepalms himself. He thinks that was the quickest time Perry had ever blowed up one of his Inator, not counting the Blow-Itself-Up-Inator. He curses Perry and he flies off on a jetpack this time. Finally, after countless hours, the boys find their melting device. Haven is almost a Popsicle. They finally use the device and she is completely out of the drift. She can't thank the boys enough. She finally continues her quest for the snow cone. Suddenly, a white monster offers the boys snow cones. They politely decline. Songs *''And The Search Begins'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Haven: "Are you serious?!" *Phineas: "Unfortunately yes, yes I am" Ferb's Line "So, we haven't exactly found the melting device yet..." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A pile of snow Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in the middle of nowhere! Continuity *Phineas and Ferb use the snow cone machine ("S'Winter") *This marks Haven's fourth adventure, although it is not all that clear in the episode title ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Temple of Treasure", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Santa's summer run ("I, Brobot") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Blow-Itself-Up-Inator ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Allusions *'Monsters, Inc.': The monster scene at the end is similar to a scene of Monsters, Inc.